Red Champion
by ToumaFF
Summary: He stood on the top of the world. A desolate place bereft of warmth, and there he stood. Waiting. For what? He did not know. Somewhere along the way, he had forgotten his purpose. Perhaps then, it was time for a change. The champion descends, and his destination is well known. The world will watch on in anticipation as the legend himself comes to battle at the World Tournament. WIP
1. Chapter 1

It was cold.

The temperatures around him were far below what any other person - or pokemon - could tolerate. With snow that constantly pelted the peak at a steady pace, blown into a flurry from the harsh gale-force winds, and the lack of any notable shelter at all, anyone would have been hard pressed to survive atop of Mt. Silver.

To him however, the snow was barely felt, and the cold was ignored. Even his pokemon, who gathered around him, barely noticed the freezing weather around them. They were a well-trained bunch, that much was obvious from a first glance. They hung around him like silent sentinels, steadfast in their watch. Strong and loyal beyond any expectations, they were his team.

Unmatched and unbeaten.

He wondered how long he had been here this time. Time was hard to track when your surroundings remained unchanged day or night. He supposed that it must have been a couple of months by now, judging by the sharp increase in snow. The weather up this mountain was always hard to predict, but he could count on it rising before falling, like clockwork.

Many nights, he wondered what he was still doing up here. He had long since surpassed his original goal when he had first set his sights upon this mountain. A lifetime ago, when he had been newly crowned.

A Champion, they had called him, and a Champion he was crowned. Rumours and speculations circulated like wildfire, as everyone had wondered what the youngest Champion in history would do. He supposed that many had fell into shock when he had set his sights on the mountain. They had been confused, some of them worried. For Mt. Silver was a place that was unconquerable, and dangerous. Certainly not a place for the highly dignified champion.

They did not know him.

Very few did, and he liked it that way. For as long as he could remember, he did not connect well with others. He saw things in a different way than most, preferring to observe rather than interact. It had been surprising, to everyone and to himself, when he had signed himself up to become a Pokemon Trainer.

He supposed he had Green and Blue to thank for that. The three of them... they had been an unlikely trio of friends. Blue was the outgoing and mischievous girl that had forced her way into his heart. Green... he was the rival that had helped him find himself. Without either of them, he doubted he would be where he was at the moment.

_Where am I? _He thought to himself. For a long time now, he has wondered about the answer to that question. Atop a mountain that was shrouded in perilous danger, awaiting challengers that were growing ever less frequent as the days dragged by. Even worse, was the caliber of the challengers willing to ascend to the peak.

They all came for one reason: to battle the one trainer that was said to be above all else. To fight against the champion of legends.

The Red Champion.

It was pointless. The number of challengers that ascended to the top without suffering significant injuries along the way could be counted on one hand. And of those... they all fell in the end. His Pokemon would not be defeated, and _he_ would not allow it.

Defeat was a foreign concept to him. Every one of his opponents fell in the end, no matter how strong or talented. Maybe that had been why he was here in the first place... to await a trainer that could take his vaunted crown away from him. He did not know if he feared that idea, or liked it. Either way, it was unlikely.

Soon, there would be no more challengers, as the seasonal change would make the climb simply too treacherous. He supposed that he would come down soon enough... the thought dampened his mood. With every passing day, he was reminded of just how pointless his remaining presence here was.

Perhaps it was time for a change.

Almost as if sensing his thoughts, a yellow mouse-like Pokemon ran up his leg to sit on his shoulders. He smiled faintly, reaching a hand to pet the small creature that was his partner. Pikachu sighed happily as the hand reached all of its sweet spots. The electric mouse type should have been freezing in such weather, but it was quite warm to the touch. Pikachu was on a whole different level compared to others of his species.

He was proud of all of his pokemon, but his Pikachu was special. The one who had been there with him, at the start. The one who had stood by him, steadfast and unflinching, all of these years. He was his best friend, his trusted companion... and his strongest. Though in sheer power, his Pikachu fell short compared to his bigger pokemon, but it was his inner strength that was unmatched. PIkachu had a fighting spirit that was unlike any of his kind.

All of his pokemon had a fighting spirit that he had sensed. Having trained and nurtured them to their full potential, he was prideful of their current status. A Pokemon team unlike any other. A team as strong as his would have been something to be proud of. And he _was _proud of them, but... he was saddened at the same time.

For all of their growth and progress, they had yet to meet a challenge worthy of them. He had long since stopped hoping for a challenge these days. It had been so long since there was anyone worthy of his attention. The last one had been an eager league champion from Johto, but he had been headstrong and tactless, relying on the strength of his pokemon rather than skill. Over the years, there had been many challengers that he had been excited to battle. A few of them even proved to be his match.

Lance. The leader of the Kanto Elite Four, said to be the strongest dragon trainer in the world.

Green. His rival since the beginning, and the league Champion for a time.

Blue... she had been there near the end of his journey. Another brief Champion before Green defeated her.

The Kanto Elite Four.

The Gym Leaders.

...Team Rocket.

There were many challenges in his day. Yet, they all fell. All of them, from the weakest grunts to the most powerful prodigies. All fell to Red.

A journey to the top, and here he was. Alone. Standing atop the most dangerous mountain in the world, waiting. Simply waiting.

But he was growing tired of waiting. Of challengers that did not meet his expectations. Of the solitude that he had enveloped around himself. He missed...

He missed his friends. His mother. And he missed... _her_.

A sudden change in the air alerted him to another presence. He tensed slightly in preparation, eyes squinting off into the distance, peering deep into the budding snowstorm. A shadowy outline was all he could see at first. There was no doubt that it was a pokemon, considering the size of the creature.

A Dragonite, he noted with some surprise. It made a bit more sense, as there were very few pokemon capable of flying through the harsh weather of the mountain. His Charizard could do it, but even then, it would be a treacherous journey best left unattempted.

As for the reason why a Dragonite could be coming for him so far away from all known civilization... well, he could only think of one.

Dragon Mail.

A highly expensive courier service that was unmatched in their range of access. They would deliver anywhere in the world if you were willing to pay the fee. And with a Dragonite delivering the parcel, you could bet that the item would be delivered safe and sound.

He signalled for his Pokemon to back down, sensing their reactive preparation at the sight of a potential battle. He had a good idea of what this particular situation was about, and a part of him dreaded and anticipated it at the same time.

After a fumbling dive and renewed drive at seeing his target, the Dragonite finally landed a short distance away from him. The poor creature was out of breath and looked immensely tired as it rested briefly on the snowy ground.

It reared its head up warily as he approached, but happily squealed as it saw the offering in the approaching trainer's hands. Several expensive and delicious berries later, the Dragonite was back on its feet and seemingly full of energy.

Red looked on in amusement as the large dragon Pokemon did some light stretches. At last, the dragon seemed to have realized its purpose here, and after scanning Red's appearance carefully, it reached into its side pouch and brought out a single sealed envelope. If Red was disappointed by the small parcel, he did not express it. Instead, he offered the large Pokemon a thanks, and gestured to a nearby cave where it could rest.

The large Dragon shook its head, and mewled loudly before turning steadfast to the edge of the mountain. With a strong running leap, it was back into the air, fighting against the gale-force winds briefly before coming up victorious and angling downwards down the mountain.

Watching the Pokemon go with a surprised expression, he shook his head in amusement before turning his attention back to the package in his hand. It was dutifully wrapped with careful consideration, the sender definitely had the location in mind when he or she prepared it. Unwrapping the heavy-duty envelope took some time, but as the package came undone, a single letter was all it contained.

Taking care not to loosen his grip, less the thin letter be carried off in the harsh winds, Red walked the short distance into the cave opening. Inside the cave, there was protection against the wind and snow, but little against the cold. Red didn't mind, picking out a familiar round shaped boulder and sitting down. His Pikachu squeaked in question as his trainer seemed contemplative.

Reaching a hand up to scratch his yellow Pokemon almost absently, Red began to read through the contents of the letter. His lips almost quirked up in a grin as he read through the colourful words the sender constantly used. It was almost nostalgic, as if the sender was speaking directly into his head.

Despite the abrasive, and teasing tone the letter seemed to give off, he continued until the end, and as he finished, he found himself at a lost.

The Pokemon World Tournament.

A new tournament that was said to be the most challenging and prestigious Pokemon tournament yet. Set in the newly allied Unova region, it was supposed to be a way to promote unity among the regions. To do that, the tournament would offer a place for any and all challengers that wanted a shot, whether they were complete rookies or seasoned trainers. And to top it all off, the key feature of the tournament was that all of the Champions and Elites of each region were being invited.

A sudden chill ran down his spine. This feeling... it was almost foreign to him.

Anticipation.

Putting down the letter, he carefully folded it before placing it back into the sealed envelope. Adjusting his red cap, he headed back out into the harsh weather, gathering the attention of his pokemon almost immediately. They could all sense the change in him, and all of them were eager to hear what had happened.

Meeting each of their eyes with his own, Red smiled.

"What do you all say to a tournament?"

* * *

The sun's warm rays were soothing in an almost unnatural way. Living atop of a freezing mountain had skewed his sense of temperature immensely. And as the sun continued to bathe him in its warmth, he almost dozed off. Shaking his head, he kept his gaze forward atop of his Charizard. They were flying at a leisurely pace, as he wanted to give his Charizard a chance to warm up his wings after all of the inactivity atop the mountain. He did not fly very often atop of Mt. Silver after all.

He recalled his descent from the top of the mountain earlier. It had been a very quiet and undisturbed climb, as the Pokemon that lived there knew by now not to bother the trainer who had conquered their home. They knew better than that.

But along the way, he couldn't help but feel that he was leaving something behind... and he did not know if it was for the better or worse. Regardless, he had made up his mind, and if there was one thing that he was good at, it was being resolute.

He would see this to the end.

Carefully signalling for his Charizard to slow his pace as they neared the city, he braced himself as the large Fire Pokemon angled himself downwards for a sharp descent. A short moment later, they landed harshly onto the streets of the city, startling the citizens and travelers immensely. They relaxed as they saw that it was merely a rough landing rather than a crash landing.

But as they calmed down from the surprise entrance, they were quickly drawn to the Pokemon before them. It was an immensely large Pokemon for its species. The natives of Kanto had never seen such a large Charizard before, whether on television or in real life. They gawked and stared as the trainer lept off his Pokemon with a regal flourish, and stood up unfazed amidst the questioning stares.

Angling his cap downwards, shadowing his eyes, he thanked his Charizard before returning him to his Pokeball. Pikachu peeked its head up from inside of his shirt, and quickly ran up to its favourite position at his shoulders. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments as the crowd now had a clear view of the trainer of the rather amazing Charizard. Seeing a crowd was forming, he quickly made his way out of the circle of onlookers, brushing past them hurriedly.

He did not need a repeat of the last time he was in a major city.

Turning into an alleyway, he made his way through familiar paths before he ended up before a white and red building. It had been a long time since he had been before a Pokemon Centre, and as he stepped inside, he was hit with a sense of nostalgia. Long had past since the days where he had needed one of these. After all, a journey to a Pokemon Centre usually meant a hard Pokemon battle.

He wasn't here for the healing, and gave the Nurse Joy at the counter a friendly nod before heading towards one of the PCs available. There he stood, hesitating slightly before entering the number that had been scribbled on the end of the letter. He did not have to wait long before the call was connected.

"Hello?"

He was startled as the voice came out from a blank screen. The screen only indicated the numbers he had entered in, instead of the usual visual of the person he was contacting.

"...Hello?" He answered back in a quiet tone.

"Red? Is that really you...?" The girl's voice was startled and excited at the same time.

"Yes. How come I can't see you?"

"I'm using a C-Gear right now, Red. It's like a mobile PC- Oh, hold on."

Red listened on in a mixture of amusement and exasperation as he heard the tell tale sounds of a Pokemon battle in the background.

"Ahem, anyway, you still here?" The girl asked slightly out of breath.

"Yes... what are you up to now, Blue?" He asked warily.

The girl giggled from her end, and he could just imagine her twirling her locks with a coy expression. "Why, Red, that's no way to talk to a friend like that. One would think that you were saying I get into trouble a lot."

He sighed, but did not bother refuting her. "You know why I called?"

There was a brief pause from her end, and he could still hear the echoes of battle and what sounded suspiciously like a Hyper Beam.

"Yes! I knew you would accept, fufufu~ I can't wait to see the smug faces wiped off those stupid, arrogant, Unova- Uh oh."

She was suddenly cut off and several rather loud explosions rang out in the background.

"...Blue?" He asked with slight apprehension and worry. The mischievous girl loved to stir up trouble, and he had always worried that she would end up in a situation way over her head one day.

"Red?" She asked gasping and with notable exertion. "Err, I can't really talk right now, so I'll condense this. I'm really _really_ glad you're back... and you know I... ah, never mind, I'll see you soon- Bye!"

He blinked once, then twice. Sharing a look with his Pikachu, he sighed before turning off the PC. She was as reckless and unstoppable as always, yet somehow... he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

* * *

On the outskirts of Viridian City, well away from any of the roads and routes that were familiar to the natives, was a well-traveled path that lead to the very edge of the area, and almost into the Viridian Forest.

This path was familiar to him, as was the surrounding area. The surrounding Pokemon were almost docile to his approach, all of them lacking the aggression of typical territorial pokemon. They let him progress without hassle, knowing his destination, and understanding his presence among them.

On his shoulders, Pikachu twittered in nervous anticipation as the duo finally emerged out of the forest path and into a clearing. The path changed into cobblestone steps that were neatly arrayed in neat little steps. The stone path led towards a small cottage, which was very homely in its appearance. Surrounding the cottage was a few well-kept garden that gave off a myriad of different beautiful colours. The forest seemed to open up on this very location, as the sun's rays lit up the area like a personal light.

He could see several Pokemon playing around the cottage and the gardens. As he approached, they stopped in surprise but quickly turned to happiness as they saw him. They chittered and squeaked in happiness as he walked down the familiar cobblestone steps to the door. Even before he arrived at the door, he was filled with a sense of tranquility and peace that was a far cry from his usual standard atop of Mt. Silver.

There was always something about this place that served to calm him down and soothe him. He did not know if it had anything to do with the location, as the nearby river stream bathed the area in a rythmic and gentle melody. The gentle breeze rustling through the large trees and the various Pokemon that lived in harmony with their surroundings, undisturbed by humanity. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that there was no one else around him except...

Standing before the door, he felt a sudden nervousness fall over him. It was a foolish feeling, as he knew exactly what the person inside would feel at the sight of him. But he couldn't help it, as every time he came here, he felt guilty at the thought of leaving once more. Pikachu nudged him on the head almost hastily, and he swallowed his nervousness before knocking on the wooden door.

Two short, gentle knocks echoed throughout the clearing. He heard a series of soft footsteps and felt his heart catch as he felt the presence of the person on the other side of the door.

The door was swung open with a flourish, and he felt himself face to face with those vibrant green eyes that never failed to captivate him each time.

The girl before him was no longer the lithe, petite figure that he had at first mistaken for being a boy at first. Now... she was the epitome of beauty in his eyes. Her hair flowed down her back, held up with a single ponytail. She did not wear any makeup or accessory, she was a girl that was natural as the very forest she lived in. But what made her perfect in his eyes had to be the way she seemed to light up his world.

Her eyes teared slightly, and she brought her hands up to her mouth in a soft gasp. "Red...?"

And as she smiled up at him, he felt his heart stop, and the world turn to standstill. There was something mesmerizing about the girl before him, in the way she could affect him so much when nothing else could.

He fell back into reality, as the girl came barreling into his chest, hugging him tightly as if she was scared he was going to disappear. Her soft sniffles brought a pang to his chest, and he reached around to embrace the girl tighter around him. Closing his eyes, he relished in the sensation of the girl in his arms. The one place where he could feel free from any expectation and pressure.

A place where he could simply be himself.

"I'm back, Yellow..." He whispered next to her ear, hands smoothing her silky smooth hair back.

The girl loosened her hold so that she could gaze up at him. Her eyes were tinged red with a stream of tears, yet she was still so happy that he could barely understand. Yellow had only one emotion for him, and that emotion was something that he still struggled with to this day.

"I'm so glad," She whispered, nuzzling into his neck. "I missed you so much, Red."

He smiled sadly, gently smoothing her back. "I've missed you too, Yellow."

_More than you could imagine._

* * *

"_Hey..." _

"_...Hmm?" _

"_You are going back again... aren't you?" _

"_..."_

"_You know I... I really wish you wouldn't." _

_"Yellow..." _

"_...But It's okay, Red. I understand." _

_She really didn't. Even he didn't. There really was no need to continue going up that dreaded mountain anymore. He had long since achieved his goal, long since proved himself to the world. But yet... _

"_I'm sorry." _

_The girl turned around in his embrace, facing him on the bed. Her hair was undone, and cascaded down her back in smooth, luscious waves. And as the moonlight shone onto her from the opened window, he was reminded of a goddess. This feeling of _home_... this feeling of warmth was unlike any other. Yet..._

"_Don't be..." She reached out with a hand, gently caressing his cheek. He met her hand with his own, cradling her smaller hands in his own. _

"_Because you know, Red... I..."_

_She peered into his crimson eyes with her own vibrant emeralds, and he found himself captivated once more. Entranced by the eyes which held such _love_... such _care_... that he found himself at a lost. _

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

This is another experimental fic. The main focus will be on Red, being Red, in the Pokemon World Tournament. The actual legend himself coming into life right before the worlds' eyes. There's a reason why the Kanto region is the strongest after all.

As for the setting this is in, I went for a mixture of the game and mangaverse. Though again, this is still pretty adjustable.

Pairing is not set in stone, though leaning heavily towards Red/Yellow.

See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat down against one of the many trees that overlooked the area, taking the moment to bask in the light of the morning sun. It had been a long time since he had been in such a relaxing environment, and he made sure to enjoy himself for the time being.

There was a stream that flowed gently before him, and he could see the occasional water pokemon that swam through, as well as the few pokemon who stopped to take a drink. They peered at him with curiosity and trepidation, as he was a human in their natural habitat. He did not give them any mind however, and so they left him alone.

Sighing, he closed his eyes in thought. He was more relaxed than he could ever remember. Simply being here was doing wonders for his person, as being in the presence of an eternal blizzard did much to dull his senses. But here... if there was a place in the world he would call his home, then it would no doubt be here. Even his home back in Pallet down did not compare to this. Ever since his ascension to the top, it was hard to call the place his home.

His fame preceded him, with everyone wanting more information on the boy who had risen to the top. It was one of the reasons why he rarely visited his hometown, with the only reason for his visits being his mother and the few close friends he had. It was a bit exhausting to see just how his fame had affected the populous, as it seemed to have turned into a bit of a tourist hotspot overnight. A far cry from how he had remembered the small town that he had grown up in.

There, he was Champion Red, their hero who had grown up in their town. To the world, he was the trainer who could not be beat, the one whose success remained a mystery. They knew much of him from the tales of the opponents who he had defeated, but seeing him in action was very rare. He had ascended through the league so fast that by the time he had been noticed, he was already on the verge of taking the championship title. Any footage of him was very rare and often of low quality. The mystery surrounding him only served to catapult his fame, and he didn't even bother keeping up with the latest rumours.

Here, however... he could simply be himself. There was no expectations here, there was only a boy, a girl, and pokemon. He could live with that.

Almost as if hearing his thoughts, he heard the telltale sounds of soft feet against the grass and the familiar chitters of his companion. Pikachu ran up his body with ease, taking up the spot on his shoulder with a greeting. He smiled, rubbing the head of his pokemon before opening his eyes to peer upwards at the girl that had stopped in front of him.

She wore a simple blue sundress that fit her rather nicely in his opinion. A simple straw hat sat atop of her head, and she had her hands crossed behind her back with a gentle smile on her face. Yellow looked dazzling, and despite the fact that she blocked out the sun's rays from his angle, she replaced it with an even brighter light. She was truly radiant.

"There you are, Red," she greeted happily, and sat on her haunches, giving him a bright smile. "What are you up to today?"

He raised an eyebrow, and she giggled before moving beside him so that she could rest beside him underneath the large tree. "Nothing in particular, Yellow," he answered truthfully, leaning back and closing his eyes briefly. "Just enjoying the sun."

Pikachu retreated down his shoulder and began to cuddle with the other female pikachu on Red's lap. The vacant spot by his shoulder was replaced by Yellow, who rested her head against his. She sighed, and snuggled deeper into his warmth. Red had always radiated warmth, and perhaps that was why he was so resistant to the cold.

"It's nice," she murmured, closing her eyes as well. The forest was always her favourite place to be, despite the niceties that being in a city gave her. She would always choose the forest over the city any day, even if it did get lonely sometimes. "You're comfy, Red," she said with a yawn.

He chuckled at that, and she smiled, loving the sound of his laughter. "It's nice to know how good of a pillow I make," he remarked, wrapping an arm around the lithe girl's shoulders. "Though Pikachu here has always said so, isn't that right, buddy?"

The cute rodent agreed, nodding as it was reminded of how comfy riding on Red's head could be.

"Hehe, you know, Pika is always riding on your shoulders, isn't he getting a little chubby?" Yellow asked teasingly.

They both laughed as the electric mouse squeaked in indignation, and was appeased as Red took off his ever-present hat and placed it atop of the mouse. It adjusted the wide cap on its small head before nodding in contentment. The female pikachu beside him giggled at the new look, but took off after him as he suddenly dashed off. Pikachu hadn't been getting much exercise lately, as he rather disliked the coldness of Mt. Silver. Here in the forests of Vermillion however, he was free to go about as he liked. There wasn't much here that could pose a threat to the trained electric pokemon anyhow.

"Your hair has gotten long," Yellow remarked with fondness, a hand combing through the slightly tousled strands of black. "You need a haircut."

"Mmm," Red agreed with a murmur, silently enjoying the ministrations as her hand combed through his locks gently. "Cut it for me?" he asked softly.

"Sure," she agreed with a light smile. "I'll try not to give you a bald spot," she teased.

He cracked one eye open to peer at her warily. "You better not." He could never be too sure about her sometimes, she did love to tease him, something that he blamed Blue's influence for.

She laughed, the sound as melodic as ever, and he couldn't sustain his suspicious look for long. "I won't," she promised with a laugh, and teased him by ruffling his hair into a mess. "I do like your hair," she added fondly.

Red was handsome, she noted in the back of her head, even sitting here as relaxed as ever, he still radiated that aura that had attracted so many people to the boy. Calm, unflinching, and assured. He was someone that traversed the world at his own pace, and those that tried to keep up often failed in the end. It was a wonder that such a strong person was only a black-haired boy that was more gentle than any other she had known. It was his kind eyes that drew her to him, where others would have been intimidated by the crimson-eyed gaze, she was only captivated. He had nothing but kindness when he looked at her and all pokemon, it was why she had fallen so hard for the boy. It certainly helped that he had been the cutest little thing when they were younger.

Now, having grown up significantly, he could no longer be called a boy. Not with the amount of experience he had, nor the achievements he had accomplished over the years. The youngest Champion in history was certainly nothing to scoff at, and especially one that came from out of the blue. Pallet Town had only been known for Professor Oak; a legend in his own right, but even then there was nothing expected from the small sleepy town of Pallet. Not until three incredibly talented trainers emerged, forever changing the perception of the small town.

"You are really staying then?" she asked softly. They had settled into a calm silence, and only the sound of the rustling leaves and the coursing river disturbed them. Of course, there was the cacophony of noise from the various forest pokemon, but they were part of the backdrop.

"Yea..." he confirmed, and felt her tighten her hold on his arm. "There's no point in going back up there anymore."

"Red..." she whispered, her happiness apparent. she had long since hoped for the day that he would come down... to come home for good. Even though he made sure to visit her when he could, his 'obsession' with the mountain had always been something that worried her. His friends had grown exasperated with him, but she could never get angry at him. She had only wanted to understand him, and even now, she didn't know why he had been so enamored with Mt. Silver.

There was a tinge of guilt in his eyes, as he stared back at her, and he took one of her hands in his own. "Sorry," he whispered.

No more words needed to be exchanged, and the two simply enjoyed the others presence. Here, in a small area of the forest, there was nothing but tranquility, two souls blending into their environment. Moments like these were hard to find in a world that constantly tried to move forward.

For the first time in a long while, Red felt at peace.

* * *

_When I stood there, in the halls of victory, having finally defeated my last opponent, and cementing my place as the Champion of Kanto... I felt saddened. While a part of me was filled with elation, and pride, for having surmounted all odds and finally reaching the top, the other part of me was at a lost._

_I never had a purpose in my life before—neither a dream nor a goal. When Green had suddenly announced one day, that he would become the strongest pokemon trainer in the world, I had been intrigued. Pokemon was found everywhere in this world, and while I admit I had a lingering interest in the numerous creatures, I had never thought about becoming a trainer. Even though it was the most popular route for most people, It had never really been my desire._

_Until the day he challenged me._

"_I'll beat anyone in my way, including the Elite Four, and Lance himself!" Green had declared, and did not care that Blue scoffed or that I simply blinked in confusion. "And even you, Red!" he declared, and there was a seriousness in his eyes that I had never noticed before. "I'll defeat you as well!"_

_It wasn't because I had been affronted, no, I barely gave it a thought before dismissing the whole thing as another one of Green's ramblings. But... the whole ordeal had given me a thought, and like a fish to water, I took to it. Pokemon battling was probably the dream of every child growing up; to be one of the greats who battled on the big screen, and to have their name known throughout the lands. Green wanted to become the Champion, the strongest trainer in the land, and to do that, he would have to be better than the Gym Leaders, better than the Elite Four, and better than... me._

_For some reason, he placed me on the same level as the titans themselves, despite the fact that he tended to talk down to me. Maybe he had seen something that no one else had, or maybe he had been fooling around that day. It was his words, however, that had spurred me on, towards my first pokemon. When the day came that the three of us could finally venture off into the world, to make something of ourselves, I had accepted his challenge from so many years ago, and never looked back._

_With Pikachu at my side, we challenged the world... and we won._

* * *

There was a bustle of activity in the ranch, and several researchers could be seen scurrying to and fro, barking orders at the assistants, and shooing off the prying pokemon that lived on the ranch. Oak's Pokemon Lab had always been the busiest place in Pallet Town, and the kindly old professor had always been the most welcoming to any visitors. Today, the lab was particularly busy as they had numerous visitors. Not the most manageable of visitors however, as the school had decided to plan a field trip and Professor Oak had been very willing to oblige.

"Oi, don't climb on top of that ponyta!" a harried voice suddenly shouted, and had his work cut out for him as the rambunctious child suddenly ran off startling a group of mankeys.

The lab assistants had their work cut out for them, and most of them could be seen staring shellshocked into the mess, while others could be seen pulling their hairs or venting silently to the skies. As usual, the professor was nowhere to be seen, having holed himself somewhere in his lab, having known better than to try and calm down the excitable children. Even their teacher, a young red-haired woman in her late twenties, couldn't do a thing, and she could be seen crying off to the side.

It was a good thing that all of the pokemon at the ranch were well-mannered, and most of them knew how to handle a bunch of rambunctious children; by treating them like baby pokemon. It was with exasperation when most of the researchers finally gave up trying to assert control of the situation, unanimously deciding to let the children tire themselves out. A few reconsidered after seeing a rather brave young lad climb the back of Oak's fabled Dragonite. They were relieved to see that the wizened pseudo-legendary only huffed in mild irritation and began to humour the child by letting him ride on his back.

It seemed like the pandemonium would continue on deep into the afternoon, if not for the curious event that soon occurred.

One of the children noticed it first, her eyes straining against the sun to peer at the speck of shadow against the horizon. Her excitable clammering drew the attention of the other children, and soon they were all pointing at the shadow that was steadily growing nearer. The adults were also caught up in the commotion, and they stared uneasily as the dark blob continued to grow bigger.

"Is that a pokemon?" one of them asked, "It seems too big to be a pidgeot or fearow though..."

"Whatever it is, it's fast," said another. "Judging by the distance... that thing is moving extremely fast."

"Oh! Someone is riding on it!" They could all see the dark outline of another person, likely the owner of the pokemon itself as it finally came close enough to distinguish.

"That's a charizard!" One of them said at last, having identified one of the signature pokemon of the Kanto region.

No more words were exchanged however as the large pokemon and its trainer suddenly dived down. It was heading towards them, but at such a speed that many were shocked into inaction. Before they could even begin to panic, the pokemon and its trainer had already arrived. The enormous fire pokemon fully spread its wing to halt its dive, and the force of the action sent incredibly strong winds blowing across the ranch. Skidding to a smooth halt in the air, the creature drifted leisurely down to the middle of the ranch, and as it finally touched the ground with nary a sound, the other startling feature began to sink in.

It was truly _enormous_. The researchers were no stranger to charizards, having seen and interacted with several during their studies in the Kanto-based facilities. The three primary starters and all of their attributes were known by heart to them, and just from sight they could tell that something was incredibly different about this particular specimen. For one, its size blew them away, as it was probably twice the size of an average adult charizard. The second thing was its tail flame, which burned in a blaze of heat so bright that its colour could be considered white.

The children did not have any of their trepidation however, and crowded around the newcomer in delight. Many of the adults let out a sigh of relief as the pokemon did not react negatively despite the crowd of children, as charizard were very prideful pokemon as well. The trainer on its back leapt off in a elegant flourish, and readjusted his hat silently. A pikachu soon appeared upon his shoulder, having popped out from the front of the trainers shirt.

Calm, ruby red eyes stared out into the gathering of children and adults in slight confusion. He did not remember Professor Oak ever having this many people around his labs.

"Uhm... hello?" he offered to the stunned lot, and he didn't like the way some of the children suddenly squealed in awe.

"It's Red!"

That single declaration, and it was all that was needed to begin the tide. This was his hometown after all, and even if he rarely ever showed himself in public, no one in the town did not know who he was. He was their pride and joy after all. Red eyes, a pikachu and a charizard that you only needed to see once to know how powerful it was; this was their Champion.

"Red!"

"Oh my gosh~"

"Am I dreaming?"

It was in this moment, as he was suddenly swarmed by children _and_ researchers alike that he was reminded of just why he tended to avoid crowds. They never had any consideration of what personal space meant, and as he was tugged in every which direction, he could only sigh and bare with it. His pikachu had climbed atop of his head, and was trying desperately to move away from the hands that were trying to reach him.

Just as he was about to consider using one of his pokemon for help, a stern voice suddenly called out into the chaos. "Everyone... STOP!"

The children, the adults, and pokemon all stopped to look at the speaker. She was a young woman with short brown hair, who was dressed with the similar white lab coat that every researcher had. What distinguished her from the rest however, was her thin-framed glasses and stern green eyes. Everyone seemed to know who she was however, and they all shivered under the intensity of her glare.

"What on earth is going on here, I leave for just a moment, and come back to see _this?_" The researchers looked rightfully chastised as she scolded them. "You were supposed to be showing the class how to feed the baby pokemon!"

"But Ms. Harrison, it's Red!" one of her younger assistants cried out, pointing at the unamused Champion.

The researcher blinked twice at the sight, but to her credit, she did not fumble in her reply. "That's _Champion _Red, Mary, and why are you all harassing him? Move it! Matt, do _not_ make me get your mother!"

It was with an awe-inspiring voice that she wielded to clear the area, and sure enough Red was finally left with some breathing room. The young champion sent her a look of thanks, and took the time to smooth down his ruffled clothing.

"I assume you're here for Professor Oak?" she asked, coming to a stop before him.

He nodded in reply, and tried not to nervously shuffle on his feet at the amount of attention he had. It was nothing new to him, as every time he came to Pallet town it was like this. But... the looks of adoration from the younger generation was a bit unnerving. He could scarcely remember acting like this in his childhood days, but it was common for his peers to idolize one of the champions at the time. He recalled that Green's idol had been Lance.

Now it would appear that he was the one who they looked up to. He didn't know how to feel about that.

"He's inside his office, I would presume," she said, muttering something about lazy old men, before gesturing to the doors behind her. "I'm sure you know the way, Champion."

"Thank you," he replied softly, and nodded to her in thanks. He was in the process of recalling his charizard when he was interrupted.

"If I may, Champion Red... might I offer your pokemon some food—surely they must be starving from the journey?" Her visage was one of calm and normality but her eyes gleamed with the familiarity of a researcher.

Red had to think for a moment. He knew that they would be in good hands, the researchers adored his pokemon for reasons unknown to him. They hadn't had 'proper' pokemon food in a while as well, and he was sure they would enjoy the experience. Plus, the extremely wide-eyed stares of the children were unnerving him. He was sure they would start crying if he denied them.

"Alright," he acquiesced, and with expert familiarity took the five pokeballs from his belt and launched them into the air.

Everyone in the clearing watched with baited breath as the vaunted Champion of their town revealed his pokemon. The red lights faded as one, revealing to them the team that was widely considered by those in Kanto as the strongest pokemon team to have ever entered the league. And no one would doubt their words, as the mere sight of Red's largest pokemon—the unusually jolly and obedient Snorlax—would silence just about any would-be doubter. It was enormous, as was with his other starters, the size of his pokemon eclipsed what would be considered the norm, and the way they held themselves was a sure indication of just how skilled these pokemon were.

Each and every single one had been there when he had ascended to the top, struggling, training, and ultimately defeating their opponents—who was often so much more experienced then they were. They could only do so because of Red, who directed them with a grace that could not be matched. Silent, observing, and above all, indomitable.

Of course, all of this didn't matter to the children, who immediately began to squeal at the sight of the legendary team. His other two starter pokemon looked startled for a brief moment but looking at the oddly resigned Charizard, they knew what they had to do. Babysitting was not one of their preferred duties, but they could do it all the same. Snorlax on the other hand was perfectly content with letting the children climb onto his enormous belly, and began to nap on its back.

"Thank you!" Ms. Harrison said with an awed tone of voice, her gaze stuck to the wondrous starters of Kanto. She could tell from a cursory glance that his Venusaur and Blastoise were just as magnificent as his Charizard, and the scientist inside of her was screaming with joy. "I'll make sure to feed them well. You there! Get the specialty pokemon feed!"

Red, seemingly forgotten for the moment, was happy to walk away from the chaotic scene, knowing that his pokemon knew how to handle themselves in such fragile company. Pikachu squeaked from its position on top of his hat when another presence made itself known to him. Red glanced to the side, and could only blink as something jumped onto him with familiarity and grace.

"Ah, couldn't stand the crowd either, huh?" he murmured softly to the new arrival that was now nuzzling his neck. His Espeon was always an affectionate pokemon, and probably one of his most spoiled. The cat-like Psychic pokemon sat happily on his shoulders, taking Pikachu's prized spot on his left.

"No fighting now," he chided as Pikachu began to bicker with Espeon, and protested as he picked up the yellow mouse pokemon and put him on his free shoulder. The electric mouse huffed, while Espeon mewled in contentment, its tail flicking in happiness.

The lab was a empty as he travelled through the familiar halls. It was here that his journey had begun, all those years ago. It was nostalgic, to think of his first day, venturing out for the first time by his lonesome. The challenges they had faced, and the road that he took... it had been such a long time ago.

Shaking his head, he neared Professor Oak's office, and knocked softly on the open door, grabbing the attention of the lone presence inside.

Professor Oak was scrutinizing a sample of something under a microscope, but looked up in surprise. "May I help you—my word... is that you, Red?" he asked in sudden amazement.

"I think so," he replied with humour, and the grey-haired man laughed in return.

"Goodness, I haven't seen you in nearly a year..." Oak murmured, standing up and looking at the Champion with a somber look. "Your mother was getting rather worried, you know."

Red was filled with sudden guilt, but he merely nodded in reply. He tried to visit his mother whenever he could, usually on holidays and special occasions, but he could never stay around for long. That yearning inside of him, it had made him a restless person. It was only around Yellow that he could truly ignore the desire to train, to get stronger. That desire had tapered off recently, and he was glad for it. Up on that mountain everything had grown stagnant, and so had he. He had to move forward, for everyone's sake.

The professor gestured for him to take a seat before sitting down opposite of him. They made small talk, the professor catching him up on the latest happenings in the pokemon world. While Professor Oak was the foremost expert on pokemon, he was also a highly-regarded figure in the global community. He was the one that everyone consulted for pokemon-related matters, and as such, he had contacts in many parts of the world.

"The Unova region?" Oak asked in surprise, "So you want to know about the newest addition to the league, well alright, I'll tell you what I know."

As always, the professor was an academic at heart, and he started off with the regions vast history; about the warring land united by twin heroes, who wielded the power of a legendary dragon. He spoke of how they united the land only to drift apart from differing beliefs. The resulting split caused the dragon to separate into two forms; Reshiram and Zekrom. The region fell into conflict, with the descendants of the heroes battling against one another but neither could defeat the other, for the dragons were equal in power.

It was a fascinating tale, and Red listened with a keen ear, while his free hands petted the two pokemon in his lap. It was when the professor began to list off the unique pokemon that he was truly fascinated. Unova was the furthest region in the league, and as such, the uniqueness of their pokemon quite differed from the usual standards of Kanto or Johto, as well as Hoenn and Sinnoh. It would be interesting to see them in action, and he was somewhat eager himself.

"Why the sudden interest, Red?" The researcher was a bit intrigued, since his young friend had showed little interest in the other regions before.

"Blue," Red replied offhandedly, and the pokemon expert could only sigh.

"I see, that girl, huh? I wonder what she has gotten herself into this time. Although, if its her influence... then may I assume you are heading to Unova?" There was a tone of excitement in Oak's voice, and it only increased as Red nodded.

"There's a tournament... the Pokemon World Tournament." Pikachu's ears twitched at the word, and even Espeon perked up. His pokemon were as eager as their trainer after all.

"Are you... are you entering?" The older man asked with baited breath.

Red smiled wryly. "If I don't, I'm sure Blue will find some way to make me regardless. But... yes, I will be participating."

Professor Oak, highly respected pokemon researcher, had to refrain from exploding into cheer, and had to cough as Red raised an eyebrow at the man's excited state. "I wish you the best of luck, Red, and I'm sure you'll have the support of everyone here."

The news, should it ever leak out of this room, would dominate the headlines all around the world. There was a reason to that of course, as Red was perhaps one of the most well-known Champions internationally, right next to Lance himself. A lot of that popularity owed to the fact that he was shrouded in mystery, never having a major TV appearance besides in Kanto, and rarely showing himself in public. The only thing that was known for certain, was that he was strong, unbeatable even, and a figure that some considered to be a mere legend.

"As much as I've enjoyed the talk, my boy, I'm sure you came here with something else in mind as well?" Oak knew the red-eyed boy better than most, and he knew that coming here for a social call was not something he would normally do.

"I do," he confirmed, before reaching into his worn jacket pockets and bringing out a red piece of plastic.

The professor took it into his hands, turning it around in confusion before finally identifying the contraption he held. "T-this... this was the pokedex that I gave you..."

The keyword, _was_, since the distorted looking piece of plastic was hardly identifiable besides in the trained eyes of the scientist before him. Red looked rightfully sheepish as the professor practically wept over the expensive piece of equipment.

"This was one of the my originals... how—what happened?" He asked in shock.

He looked down at his pikachu, the yellow mouse pokemon suddenly looking extra innocent with his eyes wide and his ears down. Red sighed. It looked like getting a new one was going to take some apologizing.

* * *

Pallet town had changed. The homely town that he had grown up in had several new additions as well as make-overs to its streets and buildings. He spotted several things that would have never been in the old town, such as a motel and a large supermarket. It wasn't all that bad, as he could sense the familiarity in the air, and how everyone went about their way exchanging pleasantries and generally being friendly to one another.

The streets, while decorated with fine brick, rather than the soft dirt he had remembered, was still as familiar as ever. He knew he was drawing stares as he walked through the town, but he kept his cap tilted forward to shield his face from the curious onlookers. It wouldn't matter in the morning, as no doubt the news of his arrival would spread everywhere, but he would enjoy the moments of reprieve where he could.

Pikachu had reclaimed his spot on his left shoulder, and was looking around in happiness as they neared his home. Espeon, who had been quite inconsolable when the yellow mouse had taken the spot, was now resting snugly in Red's arms. Never let it be said that Red did not treat his pokemon well. His efforts seemed to be having a certain effect on the female onlookers, as many cooed over how cute his pokemon looked. He was sure they were tempted by how cuddly the two looked, but his fast walking deterred them from approaching.

Pallet town had definitely changed, but he could still recognize the signs of his childhood town. The park that he had played in, with Blue and Green, was still there with the rusty old slide and all. The old good's store, where his mom often took him to for a reward of candy when he did particularly well on his tests, was still there. And, as he neared the end of the streets to the older houses of Pallet, he was treated to the sight of his very own house.

It was the same. The lawn was immaculate as always, and as he traced the cobblestone steps up to the door, he could already smell the scent of his mother's delicious cooking. The thought caused his stomach to grumble, and Espeon giggled in amusement from its position by his belly. As he knocked on the door, pikachu lept off his shoulder, and squeaked out an order to the psychic pokemon. Espeon mewled in disappointment, but lept off of its comfortable perch.

The door opened smoothly, and the woman that answered had a smile on her face, and a apron on. "Yes, how may I—Red!" she gasped, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

"Mom," he said faintly, and could not quite meet her eyes as she suddenly teared up.

"Oh my dear boy," she cried out, and quickly smothered him in a hug. She squeezed him tightly, and did not relinquish her grip on him even as she pulled back. "Lemme take a good look at you..." she murmured, appraising the sorry state of his clothing before narrowing her eyes at the sheepish looking boy.

Champion or not, his mother never failed to make him feel like a little boy who had stayed out past his curfew.

"Look how dirty your clothes are!" she exclaimed, poking at his trademark red vest. "Take it off right now, we need to wash that stain out, and sew up that hole... and—huh, your undershirt is surprisingly clean..." the woman suddenly sniffed his shirt.

"Mom!" he shouted in embarrassment, not liking the laughter coming from the two pokemon at his feet.

"Hmph, as I thought, someone else washed it for you," she said in a slightly sad tone, but perked up at the thought. "That's not so bad."

She bent down and gathered his two smaller pokemon into her arms, and smiled as they gave her their own greetings. "Why hello there, cuties, I hope my son has been treating you well."

They nodded in reply, and Red could only huff in exasperation as she began to mother his pokemon as well.

"You guys must be starving," she suddenly said, and smiled as Red perked up notably at the word. "Come in come in, don't forget to wash your hands, dear."

As Red closed the door behind him, and could finally enjoy the tranquility that was his childhood home, his mother had one last remark for him.

"Oh by the way, honey, where is my daughter-in-law?"

He could only groan, and cover his face, trying to hide his blushing in vain. Now he was reminded of why he had left so abruptly the last time he was here. Not even a minute in and his mother was already talking about his 'relationships'.

Oh well, at least her pies were to die for, it was worth it in the end.

"And when am I going to see some grandchildren? I'm not getting any younger here you know."

Maybe not.

* * *

**Author's Note: End of Chapter 2.**

Next time will be finally setting foot onto Unova, wherein Red inevitably runs into some antics. Of course, they do not know who he is, not yet anyway. The only question then will be, who will he meet in the vast lands of Unova? I'm thinking a certain gym leader, and perhaps a certain female B&W lead.

Open to suggestions as well!

See you all next time.


End file.
